Bellas & Edwards Trip 2 Chicago
by Karma Whitlock
Summary: Set in the summer between Eclipse & Breaking Dawn. Bella & Edward are going closer every day. On day Edward asks Bella to accompany him on a trip to Chicago.  the amzing adventure w/ love, hurt, & new experiences.please review
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Karma Whitlock**_: I own Twilight

_**Edward Cullen: **_Um, excuse me ! I think you may be lying

_**Karma Whitlock: **_No fair, I really do own Twilight

_**Edward Cullen: **_I think I know who created me !

_**Karma Whitlock: **_Well actually didn't Carlisle "create" you

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Listen Here, stupid human, you don't own Twilight. If you don't admit it right now, I swear I'll bite you.

_**Karma Whitlock:**_ Really ? You will bite me? Hahahahah I own Twilight, I own Twilight, I own Twilight.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ I didn't say that Id let you live on as a vampire.

_**Karma Whitlock: **_Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok...I do not own Twilight. Happy now?

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Yes, yes I am. No run along, puny mortal

Bella's & Edwards Trip 2 Chicago

**Chapter 1 "The Beginning"**

The day had been long and draining. Edward left last night on a boys "camping trip" with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Garret from the Denali Coven.

The next few days were due to be sunny, and next week we were planning on going to Chicago for some "alone" time. I know Edward has had trouble with his control before, but lately he has grown much more close and intimate with me.


	2. Chapter 2 When He Asked Me

**Chapter 2 "When He Asked Me"**

Last week, when he invited me over to his house for dinner and a movie, I could tell he was severely nervous about something. The rest of the Cullen family was out hunting. About halfway through the movie (Mars Attack), he paused and turned to me. His golden eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul, and as with every look, I was completely melted and my will crumbled. He didn't say anything at first, but just stared momentarily and leaned in and kissed me with so much more passion than ever before. As my lips parted, he for the first time responded in the same manner. He slowly moved his hands and brushed the hair from my face, to behind my ears. After what seemed like only moments, he pulled away, only to lean his head into my hair, and whisper "Bella, You are the fire that keeps me warm. I may be as cold as ice, but you make me warmer than the sun". He then picked me up and sat me on his lap, facing him. He looked at me and without anymore hesitation asked me something I never expected. "Bella, I know that you don't believe that you have a strong hold on me, but you do. I love you more than anything that has ever existed. I was planning on taking a little trip to Chicago next week, and would be delighted if you would join me?" Edward looked as if he was worried about my reaction.

My mind was racing, and although I knew my answer, I was somehow unable to speak. My face blushed profusely and obviously this was something he noticed right away. "Bella my love, what is wrong" he said in a soft, almost whisper. As I began to speak, he eyes softened. "Edward, spending time with you is all I want, and all I need. I would love to come with you", and then a thought popped into my head. "Weren't you born in Chicago Edward" I asked. "Yes my love, and I know we haven't had much alone time lately, and I want you to know everything there is to know about me. Chicago is where my human life started, and although some memories are dim, it is very much an important part of who I am".

The tears in my eyes, poured out without warning. All I could do was fall into his embrace, and take in his sweet scent. "Bella, what is wrong?" he said, with surprise in his voice. "Oh Edward, nothing is wrong. I have never been so happy; I have always wanted to know about your human life. I just know how the subject affects you, and I didn't want to pry". "Bella you are my life now, and as for prying, it never seemed to bother you doing that before" he said jokingly. "I will be by your side until the world comes to and end, and even after I will follow you for all of eternity. And for that reason, I want you to know everything about me" his voice almost a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3  Plans & Surprises

**Chapter 3 - Plans & Surprises**

For the next hour we discussed what we would do once in Chicago, but the last day we were to be there, he left a mystery. "Please, tell me, you know how I hate surprises" I almost screamed. "Bella I want you to be happy in every way possible, but this trip means so much to me, so please let me do this my way" He responded with no emotion, something was different, but I could tell why.

"Alright, I want you to enjoy yourself on this trip, and whatever it takes to do that I will make sure that happens", I conceded. "Thank you, my love" He whispered into my hair.


	4. Chapter 4 Back 2 My Day

**Chapter 4- Back 2 My Day**

Edward would be back on Sunday, and as today was Friday, I still had 2 days without my heart & soul. We would fly out Monday morning at 9am. When I asked Edward, how I would explain this to Charlie, he simply replied "Alice took care of it. She told Charlie that you and she won a girls trip to Chicago, and as for her being in Forks there is no need to worry. Her and this rest of the family will be visiting with the Denali Clan. She already foresaw the outcome, and although I'm not telling you any details, lets just say were going to have the time of our lives"

It was almost Midnight, and after doing almost every household chore possible, as well as enough homework to last 3 weeks, I was exhausted. I planned to do as much as possible so that Edward wouldn't be on my mind. That plan didn't work out to well, but it was all I could do.

It seemed that my life was at a standstill when Edward wasn't with me. My whole world revolved around him. If I tried watching T.V. some immature vampire show would come on and all I could think of was Edwards's disgusted attitude when he saw them. When I listened to music, all I could think of was Edward gracefully sliding his fingers across the ivory keys of his favorite piano. There was nothing I could do without thinking of him, and although it was hard to be away from him, I knew it was only for my safety as well as his.

I finally crawled into bed around 1am, and this night a dream came to me, that was very surprising.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

**Chapter 5- The Dream **

I dreamt of my wedding for the first time. I was walking down the isle in a beautiful light blue and white lace dress, which resembled a gown that may have been worn in the early 1900's. As I observed my surroundings, I noticed many details. The isle was scattered with white and dark blue rose petals, along with bouquets of the same colors attached at the end chair on every row. The isle was made of white silk, and stretched 30-40 feet across the back lawn of the Cullen's House. As I approached the beautiful arch covered in Baby's Breath, I noticed Edward for the first time.

He looked like a Greek god in a suit. All Black, and a light blue shirt, and dark blue tie. His hair was unusually well kept, and it bugged me so much that after my father placed my hand in his, I removed it only momentarily to rough up his hair. Everyone present laughed. Then the minister began to speak. "We are gathered her to witness the joyous union of Edward Anthony Cullen & Isabella Marie Swan" "Please repeat after me" the minister said, in a funny English accent.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for all eternity." 

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for all eternity."

"Do you Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen take to be your lawfully wedded husband" the minister proclaimed. "I do" I nearly blurted out.

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife" the minister proclaimed. "I do" Edward replied in his usual soft god like voice, and then I woke up


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday

**Chapter 6- Saturday**

Saturday passed in a blur. Charlie left early this morning to go fishing with Billy Black & one of the new Deputies at Forks Police Department. I re-read Withering heights in the early afternoon, but my attempt to keep relaxed, was interrupted by an unexpected phone call.

"Hello, May I please speak to Mrs., Isabella Swan?" said the husky voice on the other end. "You are speaking to her" I replied. "Hey Bells, It's been a while" and instantly I recognized the voice on the other end, Jacob Black. My best friend, who just happened to be a werewolf. "Oh Jacob I'm so happy you called" I very nearly yelled into the phone. "Jeez Bells, still a freak show, eh?, look I cant talk for very long, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe, and stop calling Seth for updates." He responded. "Sorry Jacob, I've just been so worried about you. When are you coming home?. "I don't know yet Bells; I've still got a lot to work through. When I'm ready, I'll come home. Until then you know I'm safe, so please give me space." He replied. "Ok Jacob, miss you, still friends right?" I choked out, tears welling in my eyes. "You know I still love you" he replied, and with that the call had ended.


	7. Chapter 7 Edwards Return

**Chapter 7- Edwards Return**

I woke up Sunday morning around 9:00am-9:30am. After jumping in the shower, and throwing on my red flannel shirt and black jeans, I ran downstairs to make breakfast. As I turned the corner into the kitchen, something cold and hard caught my arm, and I shouted very loudly. This person swung me around to face him/her, and when I started into those golden eyes, my fear was erased. "Hello my love" said Edward. "Jeez Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack. Besides that, what are you doing here' I said, in a breathless voice, as I still had regained full breathing from the scare he gave me. "Charlie left about 20 minutes ago to go fishing, and I though you would enjoy some company. Besides, we have some things to discuss about the trip. Oh, and Alice spoke to Charlie shortly after he left, you will be spending the night at our house, if you'd like?" he replied. "Of course, Id love to, when are we going to your house" I said very excitedly. Edward spent a lot of time at my house, but it had been quite a while since I had spent time at his house. "Well you'll need to pack, and I need to have a quick chat with Carlisle. Can you be ready and packed in 2 hours?" he replied. "Absolutely. Is there anything specific I need to bring?" I questioned. "Well don't get angry, but all you need to pack is personal things, Alice went a bit crazy this weekend and bought u 3 outfits for every day that we are there. Pack anything you'd like, but your clothes are taken care of". He replied, with nervousness in his voice." Oh Edward, you know I don't like all that stuff Alice buys me" I contested. " Well were going to be doing something's I wanted t keep a surprise, so I thought it would be best for her to pack. Now my love, I need to go see Carlisle. I will be back in exactly 60 minutes" and with that and


	8. Chapter 8 Night  The Cullen's

**Chapter 8- Night The Cullen's**

Edward arrived in Emmett's jeep exactly 59 minutes later, as I was running down the stairs with my suitcase. Since Alice packed for me, all I did was pack my toiletries and a few backup sweaters and pairs of jeans. As I reached the door, Edward was standing there look like a Greek god. He walked up to me, never looking away, and pulled me into his arms. "Even an hour without you is difficult for me" He whispered into my ear. Then he started to run his nose all along my jaw line, eventually planting a soft kiss just below my ear. "Doesn't that make you uncomfortable" I said. "Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet" he whispered into my ear. Instantly he whipped me into his arms, and had me inside the jeep in mere seconds.

We arrived at the house very quickly, due to Edwards insanely fast driving. As we arrived, before I had enough time to unbuckle, he was at the door doing it for me. He grabbed my bags, and we headed into the house. When we got inside, I noticed that all of the Cullen's were in the living room. Alice ran, almost danced, over to me and pulled me into a hug. " Hey Bella, I'm so glad you're here, were going to have some fun tonight.


	9. Authors Note  Please Read

**Hey everyone, just wanted to introduce myself. I am the author of this story Karma Whitlock. This is my first story and I would really appreciate lots of reviews, whether they are thumbs up reviews or criticisms. I will appreciate them all. Thanks and happy Twilighting. **


End file.
